


Vampire's Kiss

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author : Savage Thorne, Blushing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Bulgarie se rend chez Roumanie après un appel de ce dernier.





	Vampire's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vampire's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489367) by Savage Thorne. 



Bulgarie ne savait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu. Pourquoi avait-il prit la peine d'aller chez Roumanie? Tout ce qu'il allait gagner c'était de se faire taquiner par le roumain.

_ 'Autant en finir rapidement avec ça.' _  pensa-t-il.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et frappa. Après quelques secondes Roumanie lui ouvrit.

_ 'Il ressemble vraiment à un vampire.' _

Roumanie était blond et avait des yeux rouges. Il possédait aussi de grandes canines qui ressemblaient plus à des crocs.

« Hé Bulgarie, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

« Tu m'as appelé et demandé de venir. J'étais libre. »

« Pourquoi ne rentrerais-tu pas ? »

_ 'Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé ici?' _

« Bon. » Commença Bulgarie. « Pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ? »

« 'Voulais juste être avec toi. » Déclara simplement Roumanie.

Le visage de Bulgarie commençait à devenir vraiment écarlate, il pouvait dire qu'il rougissait violemment.

« Ok, pourquoi voulais-tu être avec moi ? » Questionna Bulgarie, toujours aussi rouge.

« Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller dans le salon ? Je n'aime pas rester debout ici.»

Ils marchèrent donc jusqu'au salon et s'assirent sur le canapé. Bulgarie remarqua que Roumanie était assis un peu trop près de lui. Et il sentait que son satané rougissement n'allait pas quitter son visage de sitôt.

« Alors, tu veux faire quoi ? » Demanda Bulgarie.

« On pourrait sortir et peut-être regarder un film, ou autre chose. »

« Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? »

« Que penses-tu de Dracula ? »

_ 'Maintenant on a un stéréotype.' _

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. »

Roumanie se leva pour aller chercher le film, puis le mit dans le lecteur DVD. Il se rassit à sa place, vraiment près de Bulgarie. Ils commencèrent à regarder le film, mais à la moitié le brun commençait déjà à avoir peur et à trembler.

« Tu as peur, petit  _ drăguţ _ _  ? _  »Souffla doucement Roumanie à l'oreille de Bulgarie.

Le bulgare sursauta et se sentit devenir brûlant. Roumanie se rapprocha pour que leurs jambes et leurs bras se touchent.

« J-Je n'ai p-pas peur. »

« Aww, tellement mignon, tu mens. »

« Je ne suis pas- »

Bulgarie ne put finir sa phrase, sentant une paire de lèvres s'approprier les siennes. Il se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire, trop surpris. Après quelques secondes (qui ressemblaient plus à des heures) il ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser. Le brun sentit alors Roumanie sourire et commencer à lui mordre sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant la permission. Permission que Bulgarie lui donna immédiatement. Ils durent rompre le baiser quelques secondes plus tard, par manque d'air.

« P-pourquoi t-tu m'as e-embrassé ? »

« Parce que je t'aime beaucoup. »

Bulgarie commença sérieusement à se demander si son visage allait un jour reprendre sa couleur normale.

« Bulgarie,  _ Te iubesc. _  » Déclara Roumanie, dans sa langue natale.

«  _ И аз те обичам _ . » Lui répondit Bulgarie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
